Kamen Rider Access
by Serpentdragon
Summary: In the year 2151, Kurogasa Kururugi, a young secret agent for the Global Defense Intelligence Service, finds the world in peril. With acts of terror spread by the crime syndicate N.O.V.A. and the threat of assimilation by the BioRoid Dominion, the young spy now stands as the world's last line of defense as Kamen Rider Access!


**Serpentdragon:** Hello there, everybody! And welcome to me and Fenikkusumaru's second original Kamen Rider series, Kamen Rider Access!

**Fenikkusumaru:** Yep, that's right! We're going into the future on this one!

**SD:** Indeed, my friend. And get ready, because this spy/future themed Rider series is gonna be crazy, and is arguably the darkest series Fen and I have ever done. Would you agree, aibou?

**Fen:** At least it's WAY better than Faiz... *shudder*

**SD:** Yes, well, still, this one is gonna be a thriller alright, beginning with tragedy for one of our characters as you'll soon see.

**Fen:** So let's get to it, aibou!

**SD:** Right!

**SD/Fen:** HENSHIN!

* * *

_The year is 2151. Humanity has advanced throughout history by technological means. However, this new technology was still young and it's because that it's young, that some of it fell to criminals who misuse this technology throughout the world. And so the Global Defense Intelligence Service or GDIS was born._

_The GDIS was organization formed as an international force of secret agents and spies created to stop criminal and terrorist entities from abusing the new technology created by man to engage in illegal and harmful activities._ _The most dangerous of these organizations was N.O.V.A, the New Order Vanquishing All. The organization sought to get their hands on as much new and experimental technology as they could in order to commit acts of terrorism that would ultimately lead to world domination._

_And it just so happens that we turn to one of the missions that N.O.V.A set out to do…_

* * *

*BAM!*

*POW!*

"Enough already! Tell us about GDIS!" One of N.O.V.A.'s thugs was busy pounding away at a young and bloodied GDIS agent who they currently had tied up to a chair. "Why'd they send you? Who told them we were here!? Start talking now or I'll leave you looking a Picasso painting!"

The bloodied person looked up with an eye closed due to being punched and was grinning. He was a 21 years old and had brown hair in the style of Kira Yamato from Gundam Seed and has blue eyes. His name is Kurogasa Kururugi. "Heh, it's gonna take more than a beating to get to my head." He chuckled.

As the thug was about to start pounding on Kurogasa again, the guy in charge held up his hand to signal him to hold as he said, "Now, now... There's no reason we can't try a more civil option." Pulling his chair over, he sat down in front of Kurogasa and said, "Mr. Kururugi, I think you know that with how deep you are in the GDIS, you could be very influential and useful to our organization. With your inside access to GDIS, we could easily gain the leverage we need to become a more powerful cell in N.O.V.A., perhaps even more than General Vladistok's branch."

Kurogasa looked to him and said, "I wasn't aware General Vladistok was on your organization's payroll."

The N.O.V.A. senior officer smirked and said, "We have people everywhere, even people as influential as the head of the Russian Air Force's Cyber Warfare Command."

"Whoop-de-doo. Congratulations," Kurogasa said sarcastically.

The N.O.V.A. officer chuckled sadly as he said, "I see... Still not impressed? Well then, I suppose things will have to get a little more violent then." He looked to the two thugs and said, "Come on. We'll be back once we get the 'Pain Machine.'" The two thugs laughed at their boss's threat as they walked out, leaving Kurogasa alone in the holding cell.

"Yosh... Time for me to get out of this place..." Kurogasa said as a lockpin slipped out of his sleeve and into his hand. Slowly but surely, he maneuvered his hand to putting the pin into the lock and after a few seconds.

*CLICK*

He was free. Just then, a voice said to him, "Nice job keeping them distracted for me, aibou."

Kurogasa rolled his eyes as he said, "What kept you so long?"

"Would you believe if I said I was busy getting the information we need for the locations of the detonators by seducing them out of an insatiable female N.O.V.A. operative?" The voice from the air vent replied.

Facepalming, Kurogasa said, "Knowing you, unfortunately I believe that you were busy shagging a female agent ALL too easily."

"Hehehehehe... What's wrong? Jealous?" The voice teased.

"U-Urisei!" Kurogasa blushed. "Just get your butt over here, Koji..." He grumbled.

"Hai, hai, hai..." Said the man now known as Koji in a placating manner as he came down from the air vent. Koji Shinamori, Kurogasa's partner and best friend, was a slightly tanned young man with brown surfer cut hair and brown eyes, standing about two inches taller than Kurogasa.

"While you were busy getting it on, I was getting the crap kicked out of me!" Kurogasa complained.

Rolling his eyes, Koji said, "Relax, man, we both had our jobs to do."

Grumbling, Kurogasa said, "Next time, then, you can get beat to a pulp while I sleep with the pretty enemy operative."

Koji then said, smirking, "When you can barely even get the courage to talk to a woman, let alone ask her out?"

Kurogasa blushed redder at that. "T-That's not my fault! I-I-"

"Chill, bro, I'm teasing," Koji said. "Look, I got us the weak points of the base to set the bombs to. You find any information of note?"

"Other than what you heard from the vent, no." Kurogasa sighed. "Anyways, we're ready to blow this place up right?"

Koji nodded. "You bet." He then took out a small circular device that produced a hologram of the base with eight stabilizing bases highlighted in red. "These stabilizers are the main supports for the base. We set the det-charges here, they blow the stabilizers, and any part of the base that isn't buried in the rock and snow goes tumbling down the side of the mountain."

"Good. Let's blow this place then," Kurogasa nodded.

"Right," Koji nodded, too. "Too bad the female operative is gonna have to go, too. Oh well..."

"Ugh..." Kurogasa facepalmed.

As they headed out of the cell, they quickly took out the guards in the area, killing them with their silenced guns. Koji then reached into his pack and handed Kurogasa four explosive charges. "I'll take the east side, you take the four on the west side. How long do you think we should set them for?"

"10 minutes a bomb. That should be enough time," Kurogasa said.

Koji nodded as he said, "Right. We set the timers then steal one of the planes on the runway. Let's do it."

So with that, the two split up to place the explosive charges at their respective places. Kurogasa took the west side of the base, setting his four charges there. Once he did, he grabbed his radio and said, "Koji, I set my charges. You set?"

[_"Uh... Having a bit of trouble here!"_] Koji said on the other end. [_"I got N.O.V.A Grunts all over me!"_]

Kurogasa's eyes widened when he heard Koji on the other end. "Koji!? Koji!? Are you alright!?" But there was then no response. "Dang it! No response!" Kurogasa gritted. "I gotta get over there!" He said, before running off.

As he ran off, though, suddenly a voice came over the PA system. _"Mr. Kururugi, we have your partner. If you want your friend to survive, you'll surrender yourself to us right now. Come to the main weapons lab now or Mr. Shinamori dies. You have one minute."_

"Grrr!" Kurogasa gritted as he had no choice but to do as he was told.

He arrived at the main weapons lab to find at least 20 N.O.V.A. soldiers pointing their automatic weapons at him. The officer who was interrogating him before stood in the center of the room with a pistol pointed at Koji's head. Koji was on his knees, hands behind his head, looking slightly beat and looking at Kurogasa with a sad and ashamed looking, silently saying, "I'm sorry." The officer smirked as he said, "I must admit, you had us there for a bit, Mr. Kururugi, making us think you came alone. But the charade is at an end. Hand over the arming device for the detonators right now or I will kill your partner."

"Don't do it, man!" Koji shouted. "He'll kill me either way and then kill you!"

The N.O.V.A. officer pistol-whipped Koji then across the face, causing more blood to fly from his lip. "Silence, fool!" He then looked back to Kurogasa. "I'll ask you one last time, Mr. Kururugi: disarm the detonators, or your friend dies."

Kurogasa could only growl. He had to make a choice where both decisions end up being bad. What should he do? What CAN he do?

Just then, as Koji lay on the ground, Kurogasa noticed his friend reach for his gun on his hip. Just then, Koji shouted, "Run, Kurogasa!" He then shot one of the fuel tanks in the lab, making it explode and killing two of the N.O.V.A. soldiers while several were knocked back by the explosion.

As Koji then tried to run, though, the officer pointed his gun and pulled the trigger.

*BANG*

"Ugh!" Koji shouted as he went wide-eyed, feeling the bullet go through his torso, knocking him down again.

"Koji!" Kurogasa shouted.

"Go, man!" Koji shouted. "Don't worry about me! Blow this place up!"

"STOP HIM!" The officer shouted as the soldiers started to get up.

Right before they started firing again, Kurogasa ran over and grabbed Koji, pulling him out, shooting a few shots at the soldiers to make them back off before they started to shoot at him as he headed for the hallway.

"What are you doing, man?! I told you to get out!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Kurogasa snapped. As they shot at a few more of the soldiers as they ran, Koji got hit again by another bullet, this time, trying to stop Kurogasa from getting hit. When they finally got around the corner and there was a bit of space between them and the bad guys, Kurogasa put Koji down and tried to see about fixing some of his wounds. "Hang on, buddy," Kurogasa said as he tried to mend Koji up.

Koji, smiling, despite the pain and blood loss, said, "Kurogasa, buddy, I love you, you're like my brother, but let's be honest: I'll be lucky if I make it to the runway, let alone back to the outpost for medical treatment. All I'm doing is slowing you down. You try to get me out of here, you'll never make it before the detonators go off."

"I told you before! I'm not leaving you behind! I've already lost Dad and I'm not gonna lose you! What's YOUR dad gonna say, huh?!"

Koji looked away slightly at that. He knew how Kurogasa was feeling. Kurogasa's father, Kyoshiro, had practically been Koji's uncle, and was his father's old partner but died on a mission. Biting his lip, he said, "Kurogasa... The more time we spend here arguing the less time you have to e-ERGH!" He then gripped his side as it bled more before continuing, "E-Escape... I can at least cover your escape."

"But-!"

"Just do it, man!" Koji shouted before he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Kurogasa, shocking the latter.

"K-Koji?"

Koji then pulled the trigger and wound up killing the N.O.V.A. soldier sneaking up behind Kurogasa. Looking angrily to his best friend and partner, he shouted, tears in his eyes, "Those bombs are going off in three minutes, and it's at least a two minute run from here to the runway. You can't make it out with me, so just go save yourself! I don't want to have to die, but this is the only way!"

Kurogasa looked at his best friend, tears forming in his eyes, too. "I... I..."

"It's okay, man..." Koji comforted. "Do what you gotta do..."

Kurogasa kneeled down and just hugged Koji tightly before giving him his gun so Koji could use both. Then, wordlessly, he ran off, tears forming in his eyes as he heard gunshots, knowing another firefight had started.

"Time for my last dance..." Koji muttered. He fired shot after shot until finally, both guns were empty. He then sighed and grunted in pain as he felt one more bullet pierce his chest, causing him to slump down further against the column he was placed against. He then looked at his watch and saw how much time had passed. _I hope you make it, aibou..._

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurogasa kept running avoiding the N.O.V.A soldiers until finally he reached the runway where an empty F-15 Eagle was there, waiting to be used. Checking his watch, he saw he had little more than a minute before the base went up in smoke. He then grunted as he heard the machine gun fire from behind him, bullets zinging past him and hitting the snow, causing little puffs of it to fly up. "Damn it!" Kurogasa gritted, as he kept on running. Rolling behind a crate, he grabbed a grenade and lobbed it in the direction of the gunfire. The explosion went causing several of the soldiers to scream as Kurogasa started running again. Checking his watch, he thought, _Damn... Only 47 seconds before the bombs go off! This is gonna be close!_ Continuing to run, he finally managed to get into the cockpit, closing the canopy before starting the engines.

Just then, the explosions started, causing the runway to begin to shake. "Oh man! Gotta take off, now!" Pushing forward on the throttle, the plane began to roll down the runway, flames flying out the tailpipes. "C'mon, c'mon!" The explosions got closer and closer until finally the fighter jet sped off on the runway. Pulling straight up, Kurogasa flew higher into the sky before finally leveling out with a sigh of relief as he knew he made it out. However, when he looked back and saw the explosions, more tears began to form in his eyes as he remembered what it cost him to survive. "Koji..." Looking back one last time, he sped off back to base.

* * *

**[Just Communication by Two-Mix]**

**(Instrumental)** On the screen, there's nothing but black until green digital number appeared by one by one going fast until the screen was covered with green digital numbers and is moving downwards. A few seconds later, the digital numbers suddenly form into Kurogasa as he slides on the MagScanner and scans his Access Spy Disk before transforming into Kamen Rider Access as the screen goes white.

**(JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION)** Kurogasa rushes down through the GDIS hangar to the Machine Accesser, transforming into Access as he hops on his Rider Machine.

**(Ame ni utarenagara)** He then speeds off through the tunnel and out into the city.

**(Iroasenai atsui omoi karadajuu de tsutaetai yo TONIGHT)** As he rides along, BioRoid Dominion spaceships descend from the sky as explosions are seen across the city. Kurogasa jumps off from his Rider Machine and jumped towards them doing a Rider Kick before the screen goes white and the title appears.

**(Short Instrumental)** Kurogasa sits on the porch of his house with Asuna, holding a photo as Asuna looks sadly at him from within the house. In another shot, it is revealed the picture is of him and Koji before that fateful mission.

**(Nureta sono kata wo atatameru you ni daita)** As the picture flies out of his hand, the scene changes to Koichiro in his office, sighing sadly at a picture of him and his son before looking at video projection of an attack by the BioRoids somewhere in the world.

**(Furueteru yubisaki wa nani wo motomesama you no?)** The scene then changes to Asuna watering some flowers in her flower shop before she looked out the window and saw the same attack from afar.

**(Anata no manazashi mamoritai)** In a secret N.O.V.A. bunker, several members of the crime syndicate are working on on their stolen GDIS and BioRoid technology as their leader, cloaked in shadow save his mouth, is shown to be smiling evilly at the sight.

**(Kanashimi tsuyosa ni kaeru ai wo shinjite)** In space, a huge space warship looms over Earth and it suddenly zooms in to inside the ship until it suddenly stops at the bridge, showing a silhouette of The One.

**(JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION)** Kurogasa as Access suddenly becomes visibile, seen in Stealth Mode as he beats up several Attack Drones before switching to Slasher Form to battle an Assimilator.

**(Ame ni utarenagara) **He was about to be attacked by a few more Attack Drones until missiles from out of nowhere destroyed them and he turned around to see the mysterious Kamen Rider Infiltrate.

**(Iroasenai atsui omoi karadajuu de tsutaetai yo TONIGHT!)** They are then joined by Kamen Rider Secure who is battling against N.O.V.A. operatives. Defeating them, they see an evil Kamen Rider in the distance and charge at him, all four Riders collidining in a Rider Kick, causing a massive explosion. The theme ends back in the GDIS laboratory with Kurogasa and Access standing back to back, pointing to the screen with Asuna and Koichiro there as the title reappears.

* * *

_2 Months Later..._

Kurogasa sat up in bed on his elbows as his alarm clock went off, panting heavily as he came to after the nightmare of that day. Looking at the clock, he remembered that day all too well... And his resentment towards the GDIS Directorate for their treatment of the mission's results...

* * *

_Flashback - 2 Two Months Ago_

_[__**"Well, it sounds then like the mission was a complete success, Agent Kururugi,"**__] said Director Winger from the United States._

_"'A complete success?' Sir, my partner had to sacrifice his life on this mission!" Kurogasa shouted to the screen with the seven directors indignantly._

_[__**"Our sympathies, Mr. Kururugi."**__] Director Minster from the United Kingdom said. [__**"What he did was for the best of GDIS and his sacrifice will not be forgotten."**__]_

_However, Director Zhukov of Russia said, [__**"Yes, yes, we all appreciate the sacrifice Agent Shinamori has made, but quite frankly, the more important issue is whatever information was acquired."**__]_

_Director Bella-Fonte of France replied, [__**"Director Zhukov, I hardly think belittling Agent Shinamori's sacrifice is warranted."**__]_

_[__**"She's right! What gives you the right to belittle my son's sacrifice?!"**__] Director Koichiro Shinamori of Japan, Koji's father, snapped._

_Director Eindorf of Germany then said, [__**"Director Shinamori, we all understand your loss, but with all due respect, I believe your grief is influencing your judgment. We will all grieve Agent Shinamori's death when it is appropriate, but we must focus in the meantime on what he and Agent Kururugi learned about N.O.V.A. before destroying their base."**__]_

_Director Li Chang of China nodded in agreement. [__**"Yes, we must deal with business first. Now then Agent Kururugi, what information have you uncovered?"**__]_

_Kurogasa sneered, angry that more than half the board seemed to barely even care about Koji's death. "We got a listing of several arms deals they're planning in the Mediterranean and we learned that General Vladistok of the Russian Air Force Cyber Warfare Command is a double agent for N.O.V.A."_

_[__**"WHAT?!"**__] Director Zhukov roared. [__**"This is outrageous! One of my own generals, a double agent?!"**__]_

_Kurogasa gave him a cold glare as he said, "That's what the officer said to me, __**Sir**__."_

_[__**"I will have his head on a plate!"**__]_

_Coughing intentionally to try and get attention away from Zhukov, Winger then said, [__**"In any case, Agent Kururugi, excellent work. You've done GDIS proud, a real credit to your family's legacy in the agency."**__]_

_"No... The credit goes to Koji. He deserves better..." Kurogasa seethed before turning away and left._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Kurogasa sighed as he kicked his legs out of the sheets and over the side of the bed. Looking at his nightstand, he saw a picture of him and Koji with their arms around each other's shoulders, smiling widely after graduating from GDIS Field Agent Training Academy. "I miss you, buddy," he sighed before standing up to get ready for the day.

After his very bitter exchange with the directors, Kurogasa decided to cash in on the large amount of vacation time he had piled up and went home to Japan to get some perspective as well as just get away from GDIS for a bit.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Kurogasa, are you up? I brought you some breakfast." A voice called out from his door on the other voice.

"Oh, uh, be right out in a minute, Asuna!" Kurogasa called back. After changing into his regular clothes, consisting of a gold shirt, silverish-white jacket, and denim jeans and black shoes, he went out the door out of his room and there in his kitchen of an apartment, which looked nice by the way, there stood his childhood friend Asuna Yukiyama.

Asuna was an attractive young woman with long, flowing chestnut hair with a braid on each side with lovely green eyes, dressed in an orange bohemian style floral dress with brown flats. Next to Koji, she was Kurogasa's oldest friend. Smiling at him, she placed the plate of breakfast out on the table. "Good morning."

"Hey, Asuna," Kurogasa greeted. "How are you?"

Asuna smiled as she said, "I'm alright. How are you this morning?"

"I'm... Doing alright." Kurogasa managed to say as he sat down on the table to eat his breakfast plate of rice, eggs, bacon, and sausage.

Asuna looked to Kurogasa and could see how uncomfortable he was. "...You're still thinking about Koji, aren't you?" Asuna knew that Koji had died, but naturally, she was unaware of the circumstances of his death as she was not a GDIS member, not even knowing the two of them were.

"Yeah..." Kurogasa nodded.

Asuna was silent for a moment as she took a bite of bacon and then finally said, "Kurogasa... What happened to him?"

Kurogasa flinched at that. He couldn't tell her how he died. How was he going to tell her? He didn't want to tell the truth, but he didn't want to lie to her either. Finally, he said, "I... I'd rather not go into it. It... It still hurts to think about it."

"I see..." Asuna nodded. I understand." She went behind Kurogasa and hugged him. "It's going to be okay... You still have ME, right?"

"Asuna..." He just looked up at her for a moment before smiling as he said, "Arigatou."

"Dou itashimashite," Asuna smiled before she let go of him. "Now go on and eat. You can't start the day off on an empty stomach right?"

Kurogasa chuckled slightly as he said, "Right." He then went back to eating his breakfast. However, as Asuna finished hers, he noticed her getting ready to leave. "You gotta go to work already?"

"Yes, I have to. Someone HAS to watch the flower shop," Asuna grinned. "Take care of yourself okay?"

"I will," Kurogasa nodded.

"I'll see you later then. Ittekimasu!" Asuna said before leaving.

"Itterashai!" Kurogasa responded. As he sat there eating his breakfast, he then said to himself, "Question is: What should I do today?"

*RIIIIING RIIIIING! RIIIIING RIIIIING!*

"Well... I guess answering the phone would be the first thing to do," he said as he got up and went to answer the phone. "Hello?"

[_"Hello Kurogasa. It's your uncle..."_] A voice said from the other line.

Kurogasa's eyes widened. "U-Uncle Koichiro?" It was Koji's father and his late father's partner, Koichiro Shinamori, the Director for Japan on the GDIS Directorate. Given how close their fathers had been, Kurogasa and Koji referred to each other's father as "Uncle." But... He hadn't heard from him since Koji's memorial service. "U-Uncle... I... Wh-why are you... Are you calling?"

Koichiro was silent for a bit before saying, [_"Before we get sentimental about things, I want to get straight to the point. We have trouble. BIG trouble."_]

"What KIND of trouble?" Kurogasa asked.

[_"You have to come back to HQ. It's on a need-to-know basis."_]

Kurogasa was silent for a moment as he thought. He still technically had a month of vacation left. However, if it was as bad as Koichiro made it sound... "Okay. I'll be there within the next two hours."

[_"Good. I'll see you there,"_] Koichiro said, before hanging up.

Without delay, Kurogasa rushed back into his room and, after lifting up the hidden panel in his floor, punched in the code for the safe and pulled out his GDIS gear bag and standard issue Glock pistol. Once his bag was on his back and his gun was on his belt, he ran outside, hopped on his motorcycle and was off to the GDIS Japan Headquarters.

* * *

Meanwhile... In the far reaches of space, what appeared to be a large pile of space junk seemingly appeared out of nowhere somewhere around Mars. Silently, it approached Earth. Coming from near the moon was a small craft, perfectly spherical, made of the same space junk. Docking with the larger ship, inside of it, projections of life on Earth began to appear throughout. Finally, after the recording from the scout vessel were completed, one image in particular was shown: GDIS's Japanese base. Appearing over it were red letters saying, "PRIMARY THREAT." Then, one voice that sounded like thousands spoke out.

**"JUDGMENT DELIVERED: WORTHY OF ASSIMILATION. COMMENCE ASSIMILATION PROTOCOLS. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE."**

The scout vessel then launched off from the larger ship before heading towards Earth. It was only a matter of time before it arrived...

* * *

_GDIS - Japan Headquarters_

After going through security checks, Kurogasa was inside Japan HQ. Even though it had only been three months, the young secret agent still felt like it had been a long time since he was in there. It was bittersweet. As excited as he was to be back, he still felt some resentment towards the agency's higher ups for their treatment of Koji's death.

Just then, a female aide came to him and said, "Agent Kururugi, Director Shinamori will see you now down in R&D. Would you like me to lead you down?"

"Yes, please. Thank you," Kurogasa nodded. He then followed her down to Research and Development. Standing at the door to its Observation Lounge, Kurogasa's finger hovered hesitantly over the door button before he finally pressed the button. There at the window stood Koichiro Shinamori.

The 47 year old looked like he expected Koji would have looked if he had lived to that age: the same surfer cut brown hair but with some gray in it, an older look to his face in spite of the apparent boyish charm it still carried, dressed in a black leisure suit, white platform shoes making him stand at a towering 6'5", with a white fedora with a black band around his head. Turning to Kurogasa, he was silent for a moment as he looked over the young man before finally saying, "Hello, Kurogasa... It's been a while."

"Yeah, it... Has been..." Kurogasa said sadly. As Koichiro turned back to look down at the lab, Kurogasa joined him. "So... What is it you wanted to talk to me about? It sounded urgent."

"Yes," Koichiro nodded. "Something terrible is coming here to Earth."

Kurogasa quirked an eyebrow. "Coming to Earth? What is? You mean... Aliens?"

"Yes. And they are much worse than the Worms that invaded Earth back in 2006."

Kurogasa knew what he was talking about. The Worms were the aliens fought by Kamen Rider Kabuto nearly one and a half centuries ago. "So... Just what are we dealing with?"

"Follow me," Koichiro said as he started leaving the Observation Lounge.

Kurogasa followed after him as they headed downstairs towards the lab. "What is all this they're working on?" He asked as he saw the scientists hard at work on different machines.

"I'll explain once we get in," Koichiro said as he came up to the door that led to the lab and next to it was a complex lock. First, he swiped his ID card in the magnet reader, then did an eye scan, fingerprint scan, and finally punched in a code on a number pad. A small bar read: ACCESS GRANTED and the door opened. Walking past the scientists as they were working on their experiments, Koichiro then led Kurogasa to what appeared to be the door to a vault at the back. As he stood in front of it, a scanner went over his whole body, covering him briefly in green wireframe lights before the two lights atop the door flashed green as a computerized voice said, "WELCOME, DIRECTOR." It then swung open to reveal a room that looked like a planetarium. On the ceiling, footage of strange robotic creatures were shown along with space junk that seemed to be in an orbit over the planet. At the other end of the room was what appeared to be a high tech gauntlet hovering above a glowing white table with several data cards floating near it.

"W-What IS all this?" Kurogasa stuttered in awe and uncertainty.

"This is where we have been preparing for the invasion of the BioRoid Dominion," Koichiro said stoically.

"BioRoid Dominion?" Kurogasa asked confused.

Koichiro nodded as he stepped forward, looking up at the ceiling. "Yes... A race of cyborgs bent on one goal: assimilating all life forms in the galaxy into their collective. Their next target is Earth."

"WHAT?!" Kurogasa asked shocked.

"Yes. They are targeting here. And they will try to assimilate anything and everything in its path like they did with other planets in the galaxy. Earth is no exception."

"So then what do we do?!" Kurogasa asked frantically.

Koichiro then gave a knowing chuckle as he walked over to the gauntlet and data cards. Grabbing them, he brought them over to Kurogasa. "YOU'RE going to fight them with this: the Access Rider System, or ARS."

"M-Me?!" Kurogasa stuttered, pointing at himself.

Koichiro nodded. "Yes. With this... You'll become Kamen Rider Access."

"Kamen Rider... Access..." Kurogasa muttered to himself.

"Yes. Now please follow me, and I will show you the equipment you will need to combat these BioRoids." Pointing to the data cards as they walked back into the main lab area, he said, "Those Spy Disks are what you use to transform and summon forth your gear and weaponry." In the main lab area, he first led him to a table where a few scientists were working on some weapons. "And these are the weapons you'll be using to combat the BioRoids," Koichiro said.

"What are they exactly?" Kurogasa asked curiously.

Pointing to the sword on the table, Koichiro said, "This is the Shadow Slasher. It's unfortunately not ready for combat, though. It'll be completed with the Slasher Form module when that's ready. Access will have two alternative forms for greater adaptability: Stealth Form for hacking, infiltration, and sabotage, with Slasher Form being designed primarily for combat, focusing in melee combat and defense. For now, only Access's base form is ready."

"Okay," Kurogasa nodded.

"And now I must show what you will use to transform into Kamen Rider Access." Looking through the Spy Disks Kurogasa was holding, Koichiro grabbed one and held it up. "This Spy Disk is the Transformation Disk." He then pointed to the gauntlet Kurogasa was holding. "The MagScanner is the key component to the Rider System. Placing it on your left hand, you then swipe the Transformation Disk through it, triggering the transformation. This is the same method you use for the Spy Disks for attacks and calling forth your weapons and Rider Machine."

"I see," Kurogasa nodded. "Then what about the Rider Machine I'll be using?"

"Right this way," Koichiro said, leading him to the Rider Machine. "Here it is." He then revealed the motorcycle as the scientists stepped away from it. "We call this the Machine Accesser." Inspecting the motorcycle more, it was a modified Honda CBR1000RR. For color scheme, it was black and it had many green digital numbers for decoration.

Kurogasa walked up to the motorcycle in amazement, examining it up close. "Woah... It's incredible..."

"Yes, but as amazing as it is, we have to test out the MagScanner right now," Koichiro reminded. However, things were interrupted suddenly by a huge-!

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

"What the-!?" Kurogasa got out.

Koichiro then got a radio out and shouted, "What's going on?! Give me a status report!"

A GDIS officer on the other end replied, [_"Director, we have a problem! BioRoids have infiltrated the base! We have security teams trying to contain them, but-AGH! ACK! ACK! A-*BZZZT*!"_]

"What is it?! What's going on?! RESPOND!" Koichiro yelled, but there was no response. "DAMN IT!" Looking to Kurogasa, he said as everyone else ran about as defense and lockdown protocols began, "Kurogasa... I know you haven't gotten to test the Rider System, but right now, you're our best hope of pushing back their invasion. I know this might be difficult, but right now... I need you to be the Kamen Rider you and Koji, my son, both wanted to grow up to be. I know you can do this, and I'm sure if he were here right now, he'd say the same. I know that if there were anyone who could be the Rider we need right now, he would say it's you... Nephew."

"Uncle..." Kurogasa muttered, looking at him for a while before looking at the MagScanner, then back to him. "Alright... Let me at those BioRoids!"

Koichiro smiled at him for a moment as he said, "Attaboy..." Then, becoming serious, he pointed to an access tunnel on the level above and said, "Take that access tunnel there to Level 5, Section H. That's where our Emergency Response Team is engaging the main force of BioRoids."

"Right," Kurogasa nodded. "Keep me posted for any changes." With that, he attached the MagScanner to his arm and ran for the tunnel.

* * *

"Hold the line!"

"Lay down suppressing fire!"

"They just keeping coming!"

Black armor clad GDIS paramilitary soldiers were laying down a neverending stream of fire at the oncoming horde of BioRoid footsoldiers, the Attack Drones: humanoid cyborgs covered in black, silver, and yellow armor, some having attached to their arms these weird blade weapons and others having blaster weapons attached.

"There's too many! We can't hold them much longer!"

Kurogasa came rushing down the end of the access tunnel, taking out his Glock and firing at a few of the Attack Drones as he joined the soldiers. "You guys alright?"

"W-We're fine, but these BioRoids keep on coming!"

"Don't worry. I'm here now. I'll take care of the rest. Have the injured fall back!"

The soldier in charge was about to ask what Kurogasa thought he could do until he saw the MagScanner on him. Nodding, he said, "Begin retreat! Fighting retreat! Keep shooting and give the guy some cover."

"N-No! No, please!" One straggler shouted in terror as a much larger BioRoid walked in, grabbing him by the throat as he lifted the soldier into the air and then, with weird tubules from his hands, injected nanoprobes into the soldier's body. As he was dropped, the soldier began to convulse as his skin turned grey and machinery started popping out of his body. Then, in a flash, he was transformed into an Attack Drone.

"W-What the-!" Kurogasa gasped in horror.

The Attack Drone then got up and suddenly looked at Kurogasa. Using the machinery, it scanned him and the MagScanner.

"THREAT DETECTED. THREAT DETECTED. ASSIMILATION REQUIRED."

Kurogasa looked as the BioRoids began to close in on him. He could feel fear begin to rise within him as he took a few steps back. However, looking to the MagScanner, he thought,_ No... I have to be strong. I gotta stop these guys... This one's for you, aibou._ Taking out the Transformation Disk, he powered up the Mag Scanner. Holding his left arm out straight, he held the Spy Disk in his right hand, his right arm going across his chest as he held the Disk beside his face. "HENSHIN!" At that point, he slid his Spy Disk through the scanner.

**ACCESS DISK: DOWNLOADING**

As the card passed through, it digitized quickly as green 0s and 1s began to cover his whole body. The 0's and 1's soon turned into green wireframe over the armor, until the transformation was completed, donning Kurogasa in his armor. The armor seemed similar to Kamen Rider Accel Trial Form except green instead of blue and covered in black grid patterns. "AIY-YAH!" Kurogasa shouted after finishing his transformation into Kamen Rider Access as he dropped into a combat stance.

As the Attack Drones surrounded him, the larger BioRoid, still obscured by the shadows gave a signal and attacked him.

All the Attack Drones charged, but Kurogasa somehow managed to kick and punch them away, giving him distance and room to fight. Three of them got up and tried to come at him from behind, but he dropped to a knee and counterattacked. The first he tripped with a low kick before grabbing the second one and throwing it at the third one. Two more came at him from the front, but he sidestepped and gave the two a flurry of punches and kicks.

_This is incredible..._ Kurogasa thought to himself. _I'm moving faster and I feel stronger in this armor. _

After taking down another Attack Drone with a piledriver, the bigger BioRoid came in. It appeared to be a red cyborg shark themed humanoid with bluish-silver armor. "IDENTIFICATION: ASSIMILATOR #3386A. CODENAME: SHARK STRIKE. TARGET PRIORITY: EXTREME. COMMENCE ASSIMILATION."

"Not today, buddy!" Kurogasa shouted as he charged towards the Assimilator. Leaping into the air, he flipped over and tried to deliver a flying kick to the Assimilator's head, but Shark Strike slashed at him with the fin-shaped blade on his arm sending him flying back.

"YOU WILL BE ASSIMILATED. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE."

"Ow..." Kurogasa groaned as he staggered up. "Not what I had in mind..." Shark Strike then slashed at him in a X-shape with his arm blades, sending a blue X-shaped wave of energy to go flying towards Kurogasa. He just managed to dodge it before kicking a pretty large sized crate at the BioRoid.

"Whew... That was too close..." Kurogasa whistled. "Man, at this rate, I'm gonna get creamed!"

[_"Kurogasa, do you read? What's your status?"_] A voice said from the MagScanner.

"Eh?" Kurogasa asked confused, looking at his MagScanner. "Uncle, is that you?"

[_"Yes, it's me,"_] Koichiro said through the MagScanner. [_"We've managed to seal off the BioRoids from getting here, but their presence has been heaviest in your area. Are you alright?"_]

"I'm fine, but I'm getting my butt kick by a shark-like Assimilator!" Kurogasa said. "I can't find any weak spots on this guy!"

[_"Check the Spy Disks!"_] Koichiro replied. [_"They allow you access to all your different powers and abilities! Try some of them!"_]

"Uh... Okay," Kurogasa said, taking out a couple of them to try. "Okay, what does this one do?" He asked himself before scanning it.

**BLIZZARD: DOWNLOADING**

"Eh?" Kurogasa said confused as his MagScanner arm suddenly mechanically changed form into a cannon of sort and shot out ice and snow at the Assimilator. "WHOA!" He shouted in surprise. The frost beam hit Shark Strike, freezing one of its legs to the floor. "Alright! Okay, let's see what else I can do..." Grabbing another Spy Disk, he slid it through the MagScanner.

**MULTIPLY: DOWNLOADING**

At that point, multiple digital 0's and 1's appeared on his left and right, before flashing momentarily and revealing, two digital clones of him. "Alright, I like where this is going!" Kurogasa grinned behind his mask before he and his clones charged at the Assimilator. One of Kurogasa's clones then kicked the Assimilator square in the chest, breaking the ice and sending it to the floor. However, before it could attack, the second clone punched it in the side of the face as the real Kurogasa leapt onto a hanging chain and swung on it to deliver a powerful drop kick to the Assimilator. "Alright, let's see how you like this!" Kurogasa said, taking out another one and scanned it.

**AERO: DOWNLOADING**

The two clones disappeared as a multi-directional jet pack appeared on his back. As he flew through the air, Shark Strike began slashing constantly with its arm blades, releasing a constant stream of energy slashes. However, Kurogasa was too quick as he kept dodging the slashes. Soon, he did a flying punch towards the Assimilator, thus making it fly back a few feet towards the ground. Kurogasa landed on his feet and took out one more Spy Disk. "Time to finish this..." He said, before scanning the card.

**INITIATING ATTACK PROGRAM: RIDER KICK**

All around his right leg, 0s and 1s began to charge up in a green electrical charge as green shockwaves kept flying up from his ankle to his knee. He then ran towards Shark Strike, doing a front handspring at one point before leaping into the air for a flying roundhouse kick. "DELETE BREAKER!"

When he landed, the Assimilator staggered there. "IDENTIFICATION: ASSIMILATOR #3386A. CODENAME: SHARK STRIKE. STATUS: TERMINATED.

And with that-

*BOOOOOOOOOM!*

Kurogasa looked back at where the Assimilator had stood prior to exploding and breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew... Glad that's over." His armor glowed and digitized back to 0's and 1's and then to civilian form.

* * *

Kurogasa walked down the access tunnel back into the lab. When he arrived, the GDIS personnel all began to erupt into applause as they saw their hero return. Kurogasa paused on the level above them, smiling sheepishly as he waved at them. "Uh... Thanks guys..." Kurogasa chuckled sheepishly.

Koichiro walked up the stairs to Kurogasa and hugged him when he got to him. "Well done, Kurogasa. Very well done."

"Thank you, Uncle," Kurogasa said.

"But this is only the first battle of many that will soon come to pass," Koichiro reminded.

Kurogasa nodded with a determined look as he said, "I'll be ready."

Just then a video projector from a corner suddenly projected a hologram of a huge unknown silhouette. [_"Attention, Earthlings,"_] the being on the projector said, [_"I... Am The One, leader and the mind of BioRoid Dominion. And I come to tell you this: you will be assimilated."_]

"'The One?'" One of the GDIS personnel asked confused.

"Who is this guy?" Another one asked.

"I don't like the looks of this..." Kurogasa grimaced.

[_"Your primitive, authority based cultures are obsolete and are the source of unnecessary and never ending violence. We, the BioRoids, will correct that error,"_] The One continued. [_"Your beloved individuality is the reason why your species is stuck in a ceaseless cycle of violence. You will all become one with me, the Hive Mind. My thoughts will be your thoughts as we work to bring the galaxy to peace by making all one with the Dominion. You will be assimilated. Resistance... Is futile."_] And then, the feed cut and there was just static.

"This... Does not bode well..." Koichiro grimaced.

"You're right about one thing, Uncle. The BioRoids ARE worse than the Worms," Kurogasa said with concern.

Koichiro nodded. "Indeed. They might be worse than almost ANY enemy ever faced by the Kamen Riders of the past. We never knew this 'The One' even existed until now. We thought their collective conscious was just the joining of their minds, like some computer program. But now we know they have a leader..."

"So, what's the plan?" Kurogasa asked.

"Well, we'll try to figure out a weapon or strategy to defeat the Dominion for good here. In the meantime, we need you for two missions. One: Stop any BioRoid attacks on the planet. Two: ...Ensure that N.O.V.A. does not take advantage of this situation or steal any of their technology. Who knows what could happen if they got their hands on it," Koichiro explained.

"Right," Kurogasa nodded.

"Other than that, for now, we rebuild here and see if we can salvage any of the stuff the BioRoids have destroyed." He then placed his hand on Kurogasa's shoulder as he said, "For now, you should go home and get some rest. You fought quite a fight just now."

"Okay. Thank you, Uncle," Kurogasa nodded as he went to leave.

Koichiro watched as Kurogasa left. Without even looking away, he said to the scientist who came over to him, "What's the status of Phase II? Was there any damage during the attack?"

"None, Sir. We can still go according to plan." The scientist then paused as he looked to Koichiro before finally asking, "Should we tell Agent Kururugi, Director?"

"…No. He will have to see for himself."

The scientist nodded after a moment before he said, "Yes, Sir." He then left as Koichiro just turned to watch everyone try to fix up the lab.

* * *

Kurogasa returned home to find Asuna there, assembling an arrangement of flowers on the dining room table. Smiling at him, she said, "Welcome back, Kurogasa. I was wondering where you went." Then, as she looked at him, she noticed something in his eyes, something she hadn't seen in a while. "You look different... There's a life in your eyes I haven't seen since before Koji died."

"You could say that," Kurogasa smiled gently.

She smiled still at him as she said, "Where were you, Kurogasa? What happened in the few hours I was gone?"

"Oh, I got caught up with work," Kurogasa said.

Asuna eyed him suspiciously for a moment before saying with a smirk, "If you say so. I'm just glad you're back to normal."

"Yeah. And... I have you to thank for that," Kurogasa said with a slight blush.

Asuna paused with a bit of a blush herself as she asked, "M-Me? What do you mean?"

"You've always been there for me ever since Koji died. Whenever I'm down, you always picked me back up. Whenever I cried, you lent me your shoulder to cry on. I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you."

Asuna blushed even redder as Kurogasa said those words. She then looked to him and said, "I... I just couldn't stand to see you so sad, knowing how much pain you've already had in your life. You lost your father and the closest thing you had to a brother. I just wanted to help you not hurt anymore."

"I know..." Kurogasa smiled before suddenly hugging her, much to her surprise. "Thanks, Asuna..."

Still blushing, Asuna smiled as she hugged Kurogasa back. Then, shyly, she slowly popped up on her toes to sweetly kiss his cheek. "You're welcome…"

Kurogasa blushed redder at that before they let go. "Uh... Yeah. Um... You should probably get home now."

"Uh... Right! Right..." Asuna said as she stepped back, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "Um... You, uh, w-want me to come by and check up on you tomorrow?"

"If you want to," Kurogasa shrugged. "Either way, I wouldn't mind."

Trying to sound nonchalant, Asuna replied, "Oh... Well, yeah, I will probably come by then..."

"Okay then." Hugging Asuna again, Kurogasa said, "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Asuna smiled at him as she walked out and said, "Okay. Goodnight, Kurogasa."

"Goodnight," Kurogasa smiled back. And with that, she went out the door.

* * *

**SD:** Alright, I DARE you guys to say you weren't as heartbroken as Kurogasa in the beginning after Koji's sacrifice!

**Fen:** Cause if you guys DID say that, then you are such a disappointment... *shakes head slowly*

**SD:** Now, there is something I would like to mention. Many of you who are Star Trek fans probably noticed a strong similarity between the BioRoids and the Borg. This is intentional. The BioRoids were designed by Fen and I as a sort of blending of the Borg and the Vaglass from the Super Sentai series Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters.

**Fen:** Yeah, we couldn't think of anything unique... Sort of, so we came up with this!

**SD:** Right! And of course, like with many of our other Kamen Rider stories on both our pages, we'll be accepting suggestions for the Kaijin of the series, in this case, the Assimilators:

Assimilator Codename:

Operating Number:

Appearance:

Weaponry/Abilities:

**Fen:** Might wanna give an example, just in case.

**SD:** Good thinking, aibou. Okay, here is a sample, using the Assimilator in this chapter:

Assimilator Codename: Shark Strike

Operating Number: 3368A

Appearance: Red cyborg shark-themed humanoid with blueish-silver armor.

Weaponry/Abilities: Arm blades capable of releasing an X-shaped blast of energy, heavy armoring, powerful physical attacks

**Fen:** So now that you know what you need to put, until next time, review!

**SD:** And be sure to check out the other Kamen Rider stories on mine and Fen's pages! Later!


End file.
